El primer cumpleaños
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Alguien debería estar allí, con él. No quería fiesta, no quería pastel; sólo quería que alguien estuviese allí. Quien sea. Y que no le cumpliesen ese simple capricho lo tenía infantilmente enfadado y molesto." Defteros x Asmita. YAOI Completo


**Autor:**Elyon Delannoy

**Título: **El primer cumpleaños

**Tipo: **Romance

**Resumen: **_"__Alguien debería estar allí, con él. No quería fiesta, no quería pastel; sólo quería que alguien estuviese allí. Quien sea. Y que no le cumpliesen ese simple capricho lo tenía infantilmente enfadado y molesto.__"_

**Clasificación: **PG

**Advertencias: **First kiss! lol Mi primer defmita, so, you know. Also, sin revisar, recién puesto el último punto, Probablemente tenga que editar bastante después. Y otra cosa...final ultra forzoso. ¡Lo siento!

**Pareja Principal:** Defteros/Asmita y menciones de tachán! xD

**Razón: **Twinfest 2013

**Comentarios adicionales:** Este oneshot vendría siendo una especie de spin off de un fic que no existe más que en mi computador y del que nadie sabe nada, salvo Scaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar, que leyó lo poco y nada que tengo escrito. Además, está dentro del universo de 'A reason...' pero muuuuuuuuuuuy, pre-fic _You know, a fic within a fic within a fic_.

**Estado: **Completo

**Nº de Palabras: **2475.

**Última actualización:** Hoy, 28 de junio

* * *

**"El primer cumpleaños"**

La ansiedad se estaba volviendo una costumbre molesta. La asfixia también. El malhumor se estaba manteniendo a raya pero era algo que cosquilleaba bajo su piel de forma constante y cualquier cosa amenazaba con sacarlo a la superficie, sin embargo, esta vez, tenía razones de sobra para estar molesto.

Veinticuatro años.

Veinticuatro años escondiéndose del mundo, negando su propia existencia, respirando tras una máscara que se estaba convirtiendo en su compañía más estable. Siete años desde que se había topado con Dohko en el bosque y ocho meses que no sabía nada de él, siendo la primera vez que realmente resintió su presencia al otro lado del mundo, si acaso. La sexta vez en que Aspros se ausentaba la única fecha que realmente consideraba importante y sólo por él, repitiendo conductas que se estaban volviendo frecuentes desde hace cinco años al menos.

Resopló enfadado y sentido.

En vez de dejarle una nota junto a la cama, justificando que no podría pasar el día con él _'como era la costumbre'_ por sus deberes para con el Santuario, podría haberle despertado, desearle un feliz cumpleaños, reafirmarle que un día ese sacrificio suyo de vivir en las sombras se vería recompensando y que ya casi, ya casi era lo suficientemente fuerte para librarlo de esa máscara y probar su existencia como siempre había prometido. Una esperanza renuente a morir lo hacía esperar aquello, puesto que hace años ya no oía semejante promesa. Y a pesar del tiempo que dedicaba a buscar la razón, no lograba poner el dedo sobre la acción o las palabras que habían alejado tanto a Aspros de su lado en el último tiempo.

No tenía razones especiales para esperar con anhelo el día de su cumpleaños de momento, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Por qué debería? En la práctica, no existía. No cuando su hermano no estaba allí para demostrarlo. No cuando Dohko no estaba allí desordenándolo todo y cambiando las cosas por momentos, metiéndole las manos bajo la camiseta y en todos lados, para demostrarle que sí, que existía y era bastante real.

Pateó el suelo, decepcionado. A pesar de no saber nada de Dohko desde hace ocho meses, guardó la secreta esperanza de que allí, cerca de la cueva oculta tras una cascada en el bosque, habría un sobre para él, con letras que por momentos serían difíciles de leer, que se inclinaban hacia la derecha cansadas, recordándole que en algún lugar era necesitado y extrañado, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y prometiéndole una recompensa digna de su espera cuando el dueño de aquella caligrafía pudiese poner un pie en los terrenos de Atenas nuevamente.

Alguien debería estar allí, con él. No quería fiesta, no quería pastel; sólo quería que alguien estuviese allí. Quien sea. Y que no le cumpliesen ese simple capricho lo tenía infantilmente enfadado y molesto.

Como atendiendo a su mudo reclamo, le vibraron las células del cuerpo, el cosmos dentro de él tintineo y una voz suave retumbo en su cerebro.

— Si no tienes nada más que hacer, aparte de refunfuñar claro, ven a mi templo...tengo algo para ti.

No se había olvidado de él, por supuesto. Pero llevaba un año y medio al menos tratando de negar su existencia con tanta fuerza como negaba la propia y tratando de olvidar que él era bastante consciente de la suya, quizás desde mucho antes.

Como presintiendo una negativa ya asumida, la voz de Asmita volvió a revolotear en su cabeza.

— Sólo ven, ¿quieres? — al saberse ignorado, Asmita pareció comprender que ocultarle el motivo de su llamado no incrementaría su curiosidad y no lo arrastraría hasta el templo de Virgo — Tengo algo de Dohko para ti.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Defteros cambió el rumbo de sus pasos y renuente, arrastró los pies hacia el sexto templo, desviando cada tanto la mirada un poco más arriba, deseoso de cambiar el rumbo a cada minuto. Toparse con Asmita tiempo atrás fue un accidente. Un accidente que llevaba ya un tiempo pesándole sobre los hombros, que a veces le desvelaba y que no lograba conciliar de ningún modo como algo bueno. Que aquella vez Asmita hubiese actuado como si ya supiese de su existencia desde mucho antes le había descolocado. Que lo mantuviese en secreto hasta entonces le intrigaba de la misma forma en que le causaba desconfianza. Su presencia le causaba una constante inconformidad, le crispaba los nervios y aún no lograba determinar la razón por la que reaccionaba de aquel modo. De ahí su actitud defensiva y arisca con él. Porque no se merecía semejante trato por motivos diferentes. Hasta entonces, el santo de Virgo no había sido más que respetuoso con él, su privacidad y su misteriosa existencia.

— No basta con que hoy me sienta así de miserable — murmuró Defteros entre dientes — Ahora, además, me siento un desgraciado.

Su suspiro coincidió con el primer paso que dio dentro de Virgo. Comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar de inmediato. Quiso huir con el segundo paso y pensó seriamente en dar media vuelta y regresar a Géminis, cuando la voz de Asmita retumbó con suavidad contra las paredes.

— Deberías decirle a Dohko que tenga más cuidado con las cartas que te envía — Defteros pudo oír, muy fugazmente, el reproche escondido en la voz paciente de Virgo — Si hubiese sido otro quien diera con ella, podrías estar en problemas ahora mismo.

Tras la máscara, Defteros esbozó una sonrisa.

— Dudo que alguien más hubiese estado pendiente de dar con el paradero de esa carta — la sonrisa que se apoderó de los labios de Asmita lo obligó a cambiar el peso de pie — Gracias.

— No es nada — Asmita, como siempre, le restó importancia. Se acercó un par de pasos con el sobre entre dos dedos. Instintivamente, Defteros retrocedió — Toma. ¿No es más seguro que Dohko las enviase directamente acá?

Defteros estiró el brazo lleno de dudas y un calorcito contento se le extendió desde el pecho en cuanto sus dedos rozaron el papel. Negó con la cabeza, con un _'No'_ apenas perceptible tras la máscara ante la pregunta de Asmita; no era una buena idea en absoluto. Significaría que tendría que ir por ellas al templo de Virgo. Constantemente. Y no estaba dentro de sus actividades favoritas pasearse por los aposentos de Virgo con frecuencia. Miró el sobre con cariño, olvidándose rápidamente de que, como era lo normal, no se encontraba solo.

Asmita tenía la extraña capacidad para saber que sentía la gente a su alrededor sin necesidad de observar sus gestos y movimientos y esa era precisamente la razón por la que a Defteros le incomodaba su presencia; no podía ocultarle nada.

— ¿No vas a leerla?

Defteros agitó la cabeza, negando nuevamente entre dientes y metió rápidamente el sobre en un bolsillo, abochornado.

— Bien, porque tengo algo más para ti.

El gemelo frunció las cejas; no quería nada de Asmita. Aceptaba su ayuda porque no le quedaba de otra, pero en líneas generales, no quería nada de él.

— Asmita, tengo que…

— No tienes nada más que hacer, Defteros.

A veces (la mayor parte del tiempo), Asmita le parecía insoportable. Sobre todo, cuando ponía de manifiesto verdades que él no quería escuchar. Quizás la excesiva sinceridad del rubio era lo que le descolocaba y le hacía, conscientemente, esquivar su contacto. Lo bueno era que le fastidiaba lo suficiente como para actuar del mismo modo, sin detenerse a pensar si lo que hacía o decía podría o no lastimar a alguien y específicamente, a Virgo. La posible culpa ni siquiera alcanzaba a asomar la nariz.

— No, pero tampoco quiero estar aquí.

Asmita reía en contadas ocasiones, sin embargo, su risa tenía un efecto violento en su sangre, peligroso e hipnótico al mismo tiempo. Le hacía querer huir desesperadamente. Y a la vez, le irritaba, consciente de que se burlaba de su repentina agresividad.

— Nadie quiere estar solo el día de su cumpleaños, Defteros. Ni siquiera tú.

El gemelo quiso responder, decirle que se equivocada y a cambio, se vio siguiendo los pasos del rubio dentro del templo.

Al poco andar, un olor dulzón le atacó la nariz. El aroma de diversas infusiones se mezclaba en el ambiente pero no lograban opacar el olor a caramelo. Defteros gruñó, sospechando de inmediato de qué se trataba. Cuando quiso dar media vuelta y largarse, Asmita ya le había cogido el brazo y le arrastraba al interior de la sala. Allí, donde los dedos de Asmita se cerraban sobre su piel, no se extendía un calor agradable. Eran riachuelos de lava ardiendo que le alborotaban el interior, dejándolo intranquilo por dentro y completamente estático por fuera.

— Sé que Aspros salió en una misión con Sísifo — comentó Asmita, guiándolo dentro con facilidad, gracias a la nula resistencia que ahora imponía el gemelo — Me pareció correcto acompañarte éste día.

La pequeña mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel azul, sin adornos. Una tetera de té humeaba perezosa y pequeños platos con dulces se repartían sobre la superficie del mueble. Al medio, una torta blanca, cubierta de crema e hilillos de caramelo que abstractamente rezaban _'Feliz cumpleaños'_, completaba los bocadillos.

— Feliz cumpleaños Defteros.

Mágicamente, en cuanto los dedos de Virgo se deslizaron sobre su piel hasta perder todo contacto, la lava explotó y dejo al descubierto, por fin, el evidente mal humor del gemelo.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo? — gruñó con acidez — Lo de escribir con caramelo no se te da del todo bien, por si no lo has notado.

A juzgar por su reacción, Asmita no esperaba nada distinto. Estaba bastante claro que no espera un agradecimiento pero si esperaba la actitud defensiva. Esa sonrisita en sus labios, esa que le crispaba los nervios a Defteros, no tardó en aparecer.

— Siéntate.

Defteros no se movió. La sonrisa de Asmita se esfumó en ese momento y un mohín ofuscado se apodero de su rostro.

— ¡Dios mío, Defteros, sólo siéntate!

A regañadientes, el gemelo arrastró la silla lo suficiente para dejarse caer en ella y cruzarse de brazos. Asmita carraspeó.

— Tienes que quitarte la máscara para comer — murmuró — Modales, se les llama.

— No quiero com…

— Coopera conmigo, ¿quieres? — resopló el muchacho de Virgo —Más cooperas, más pronto te largas. ¿De acuerdo?

Defteros gruñó algo que Asmita pudo, finalmente, traducir como una respuesta afirmativa.

Inconscientemente, Defteros palpó el pantalón sobre el bolsillo que resguardaba su carta y tomó aire. Acto seguido, alzó los brazos y desató una a una las correas de cuero que sujetaban la máscara. El sonido que hizo el metal al contactar con la madera trajo, automáticamente, una sonrisa al rostro de Asmita. Defteros tuvo, de inmediato, el impulso de volver a colocarse la máscara y ahora sí, salir de allí y ojalá, no volver a entrar nunca al templo de Virgo. Anticipándose a ello, el rubio la atrajo hacía si, dejándola fuera del alcance nervioso de Defteros.  
En algún punto, Defteros quiso preguntar por qué Asmita se molestaba con ese detalle. Sin embargo, se limitó a rebatir todos los intentos de conversación del muchacho con gruñidos y monosílabos. ¿Qué tan difícil era entender que no se sentía a gusto allí?

— ¿Por qué te desagrado tanto?

No era difícil, en absoluto. Asmita sabía que no se sentía a gusto en su presencia. Sabía que odiaba el hecho de haber sido tan torpe como para no ocultarle su presencia. Y seguramente sabía que sus constantes intentos por entablar algún tipo de comunicación con él le recordaban su torpeza. No le desagradaba el santo de Virgo. Es más, le debía mucho. Pero se sentía extraño cerca de él, como un gato erizado. No podía evitar la inquietud y la tormenta que desataba estando cerca.

No le desagradaba, pero Defteros le tenía un miedo injustificado. Únicamente porque no sabía lo que hacía con él y temía descubrirlo. No se sentía seguro, simplemente.

— ¿Puedo marcharme ya? — la voz le salió gruesa, pero sin fuerza. Estaba incomprensiblemente agotado. Asmita resopló y asintió en silencio.

— Lo siento — murmuro el rubio — Yo sólo quería…Quería hacer algo por ti. Hoy, sobretodo.

Defteros, que ya se había colocado de pie y se estiraba para recuperar la máscara, se detuvo en seco, presa de una culpabilidad que no debería hacerse presente. No en ese momento, con Asmita tan cerca.

— No…No me desagradas, Asmita — dijo, pasando saliva. Dio un respingo cuando el otro santo se puso de pie, tomando la máscara antes que él — Y gracias. Por el pastel. Por la carta. Sobre todo por la carta. Recalcó sus últimas palabras con fuerza, visiblemente ofuscado. Como si por un segundo se hubiese olvidado de ella y ahora se reprendiese haberlo hecho. La tormenta interna volvía a influir en sus actitudes. Que Asmita se estuviese acercando con el cejo fruncido y el rostro determinado no le ayudaba nada. Se sintió expuesto y errático. Se sintió al borde de un acantilado sin posibilidad de retroceder.

— ¿Por qué te altera tanto mi presencia, entonces? — susurró Asmita — Siempre pareces querer huir cuando estoy cerca.

_'Porque voy a perder el control'_, gimió una voz en la mente de Defteros, pero de allí no salió. Sintió el aliento de Asmita sobre los labios, quemándolo todo. Cuando los labios del muchacho tocaron los suyos, se removieron sus cimientos y se le vino el mundo abajo. Dejo de sentir el corazón en el pecho. La lengua que se abrió camino entre sus labios, deslizándose cuidadosa, se adueñó por completo de él.  
Defteros soltó el aire que contuvo por segundos, esperando un cataclismo de proporciones. Se vio envuelto en una paz repentina, dulce, tan suave como los dedos que le rozaban las mejillas. Lo que él esperaba que fuese una destrucción total de todo lo que se guardaba dentro, resultó ser una calma que nunca pensó encontrar en ningún lado. Un equilibrio que jamás esperó que estuviese destinado a él.

El recelo se transformó enseguida en ganas de hacer de esa estabilidad algo constante. Aferró los dedos a las mejillas de Asmita, lo trajo más cerca. Devoró sus labios casi con desesperación. Más hambriento de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida. Allí dónde Dohko era una fuerza de la naturaleza y despliegues de energía a pulso, Asmita era serenidad y sosiego. Todo aquello que Dohko solía enardecer, Asmita parecía apaciguarlo. Defteros sintió, de una forma extraña, que su ímpetu estaba siendo domado.

_'Dohko'_

Defteros se separó de golpe. Por el rostro de Asmita cruzó una sombra de incomprensión que fue rápidamente reemplazada por entendimiento. Sonrió, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad al gemelo, pero ya era tarde. Defteros respiraba agitado, arrugando las cejas y metiendo la mano al bolsillo. Empuñó la mano, sintiendo que el trozo de papel de pronto pesaba toneladas.

— Tengo que irme — escupió, arrebatándole la máscara a Virgo y dando media vuelta sin pensarlo más. Apenas escuchó la disculpa de Asmita en su carrera fuera del cuarto, pero sus palabras resonaron constantemente en su cabeza por las siguientes semanas.

_'Lo siento…'_

***FIN***


End file.
